


Of Haunted Houses and Halloween Traditions

by theharleyquinn



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/pseuds/theharleyquinn
Summary: They were still a long way from California, but together? The trip wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Of Haunted Houses and Halloween Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



"Do you know what Halloween is?" Abby asked as they walked past an old sign announcing the exit leading to what was, according to the description, the best haunted house in Hubbard, Oregon. Milburn's Haunted Manor was the name.

Lev turned his attention to the billboard and squinted his eyes, seemingly trying to remember if he had ever heard of that festivity before, but apparently nothing came to mind. "I don't think so," he concluded.

"In the old world, people used to dress up in costumes on October 31 and ask for candy around the neighborhood. And once they were older, they would go to parties instead of trick or treating; that's what they used to call that activity. It was like a play pretend day because you could be whoever you wanted without being judged. Well, unless you wore something pretty offensive, that's it," Abby tried to explain to him as best as she could, remembering the times her dad would take her to their neighbors' houses while she wore her doctor costume, her little pink stethoscope wrapped proudly around her neck. She wanted to be just like her dad; her hero.

"Was there a purpose to the celebration?" Lev asked curiously, kicking a small rock out of the way as they took the exit without meaning to, the abandoned building a couple of miles away calling their names.

Abby thought for a minute, pondering the question. "I think it used to have a real meaning once upon a time, but it got lost in translation at some point and most people just stopped thinking about its real purpose. It went the same way for most holidays if I'm being honest. I guess I had never really thought about it until now."

Lev just hummed as a response.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and when they reached the old haunted house, Abby walked to its entrance.

"This is a haunted house. There used to be at least one in every town because of how popular they were. I never got to go into one because I was too young when everything changed, but I remember hearing the stories. Apparently, the houses were filled with employees dressed up as monsters and nightmarish creatures and their whole purpose was to scare its visitors. It didn't sound very appealing if you ask me, but they swore it was a way to face your fears," Abby just shrugged, but both of them were thinking the same thing; they were pretty much living in a constant haunted house now.

"Can we go in? Maybe we can find some old costumes to wear. Be someone else for a day or two," Lev actually looked excited at the idea, so she couldn't deny him.

After making sure that there weren't any infected in and around the building, they actually hadn't seen any for a couple of days now, they went in and started walking down the small maze of halls, checking out the dressed up mannequins in some of the rooms and picking a costume each, which they put on before leaving the haunted house.

Lev was a scary clown, mask included, and Abby was some kind of hockey player, or at least her beat up mask alluded to that.

"Ready for our next adventure, Mr. Clown?" Abby asked in a jokingly tone, earning a chuckle from her friend.

"Always, Mrs. Hockey Mask," came Lev's joyful reply.

They were still a long way from California, but together? The trip wasn't so bad.


End file.
